10 Percent Accidental
by CrystalRose2711
Summary: The super popular Sakura Kinomoto has reached to her dream: Having the Full Scholarship of a well-known non-governmental Organization.Little did she know, her life will change from now on…because of the 10% accidental…?
1. Chapter 1: The Scholarship

**Hi, this is my second story and I'm still a newbie here so I hope my story line won't make you guys boring ^^. Please R&R to let me know if you guys like it or not :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…*tears falling down*-too bad, if I could, I would^^

**Summary: **The super popular Sakura Kinomoto-a beautiful and smart girl has reached to her dream: Having the Scholarship of a well-known non-governmental Organization. She's going to put her feet on United Kingdom-The Department for Education to get into her going-to-be exciting college life. Little did she know, her life will change from now on…because of the 10% accidentally…?

**Age: **The girl: 18 - The guys: 19

**Chap 1: **The Scholarship

5.30 a.m in the morning…

"Ring ring ring…" An annoying sound rang, managed to make a pair of beautiful emerald eyes to open and groaned slightly: "Aw…It's already 5.30? Wish I could sleep just a little bit more".

She sighed, lazily got up from the bed and made it. Then she turned around, ran her hand through her messy auburn hair and walked to the bathroom. After a while, she got out of it and turned to the wardrobe, opened it and grabbed her school uniform. It has a mid-thigh black skirt and black shirt with the white collar and a white tie on it. She combed her hair then with one last look on the mirror, she grabbed her back pack and stomped out of the door.

That girl was Sakura Kinomoto. She was a super popular high school student in her school with a beautiful dolly face, great intelligent, perfect height: 1m75, a totally gorgeous body and her sweetness attitude. She has mid-back length auburn hair, and a pair of crystal, yet full of energy and cheerful emerald eyes. But little did you know, if you notice her, you'll see the sadness at the bottom of her eyes, the deepest place where nobody can touch it…Her parent divorced since she was 13 and re-married with some other person. Now she's 18. Five years is enough to hide the pain but not or maybe never enough to forget it…

She now living with her older brother Touya since they both didn't want to stay with their step mother/father. Touya was 7 years older than Sakura and he was working as assistant of Todou professor-top number one inventor in the whole country. And oh, yeah. Not to mention. He was too over-protective of her sister.

Sakura walked down stair, finding Touya was frying something in the kitchen. She smelled it. It's……

"PAN CAKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped to the kitchen and put her head over her bother right shoulder

He smirked: "A kaijuu will still be a kaijuu no matter what! Hunger for foods, huh?"

Sakura stomped on her brother foot: "SAKURA NO KAIJUU, ONII-CHAN NO BAKA."

He hugged his foot, glared: "Okay, okay…eat your breakfast already,…kaijuu."

She growled: "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Touya laughed at his sister expression then pointed at an envelope on the table:

"There was a letter for you, it seemed from some Non-government Organization."

Sakura swallowed her cakes, had a drink then turned to the envelope. She opened it, reveal a pink paper inside. It written

"_**Dear Ms Sakura Kinomoto!**_

_**After a few times of signing up, we've been after you. And we're happy to tell you that you are capable to join our Full Scholarship project of the Connection of United Kingdom Organization – CUK Org (I made that name up, so don't fell so weird when it has never appear in your mind before) and continuing your college semester in our new branch of The National Science University. We promise you'll be welcome here as one of the top students in Japan. **_

_**The semester is starting on July.**_

_**Please consider about our request. We're waiting for your answer**_

_**The Connection of United Kingdom"**_

Sakura gave a gasp. She opened her eyes wider and wider, then read the letter again and again

Then finally, when it seemed like she knew exactly what she was just reading, she jumped out of the chair, and waved the letter like crazy :"ONII-CHANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT? I GOT A SCHOLARSHIPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A FULLLLLLLLLL SCHOLARSHIPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped on to hugged her brother and grinning like mad: "OMG…I'M SO LUCKYYYY". Touya laughed, too

"I know you will reach your dream someday." Sakura happy turned around when her face suddenly faced the clock

"…" _Silence._

Then suddenly…:"HOEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'm gonna be late. What am I gonna do?" she ran around then turned to him: "Onii-chan?" He looked at him with pleading eyes.

He shrugged: "K, k. I'll drive you school."

***

6.45 a.m

Sakura stood tip-toe and kissed her brother cheek

"I'll go to the HQ of CUK Org today afternoon so you don't have to wait for me."

Touya nodded: "Okay. Be home soon, k?"

She smiled: "Sure. Bye, Onii-chan"

He nodded toward her and got into his car.

***

She ran to her locker, took out her science books then ran to her class.

Sakura jumped on Chiharu right after she saw a clue of the gang

"Ohayo. Guess what? You can never know what I've received earlier today." She said, proudly.

"What's that?" A girl with brown hair and a pair of glasses looked at her, curious.

She took out the envelope and gave it to the girl :"Naoko, read it and you'll be surprise." She smiled mysterious.

All the girls pulled their heads together to read the letter, Sakura counted :"3…2…1…Scream!"

"OH MY DEAR LOVELY GODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT A FULL SCHOLARSHIP" they hugged her and congratulated her

Rika smiled: "We sure will miss you but we can write each other letters, too. And even call each other. So nothing you must be worry about in here. This is your chance. Capture it, k?" Sakura laughed:

"Of course. I'll try my best. I promise." But then the sensei started to go in so they decided to split up before the teacher could get angry.

***

After school, when she was quite calm down, Sakura said good bye to her friends and went to the CUK's Headquarter.

After 10mins walking, she arrived at a huge front door. A voice came through the machine next to the gate

"Miss Kinomoto, we're waiting for your arrival. Please step inside; there'll be some one to guide you at the receptionist." Then the gate cracked open and Sakura stepped in. She came in to see a beautiful, large way between two lines of trees and flowers guided her to the lobby. There was a girl with brown eyes and blond hair looked at her and politely bowed before her: "I'm the guideline, I'll guide you to the Vice President office and he will answer to your entire question. Please follow me, Ms Kinomoto." The blond haired girl walked in front of her, guide her to a beautiful hall way with the wall sparkling like diamonds. Then she noticed at the end of the hall was a wooden door. They stopped in front of the door and the receptionist knocked on the door

"Mr. Vice President, Ms Kinomoto has come."

Unlike what Sakura has imagined, a warm voice rang through the air

The blond haired girls slightly bowed and got back while Sakura looked at the door then slightly open it.

The place was kind of classical if you ask. Almost was made by wooden ad red rugs. In front of her was a big table. Sitting at the other side of the table is a bald, short man with round face and a warmly smile.

"Please sit down, Miss Kinomoto. I've heard of you. You're the Top number 1 student in your school and you also got so many trophies and awarded, right?"

She sat on the armchair in front of his desk and smiled back: "Yeah. But I'm no good than other, actually."

He laughed: "It's ok. Don't be so modest about your own achievements. Anyway, in case you accept our scholarship, I'll tell you the details about this." He stopped, looked at her in interested, and then continued: "Our Organization is one of the top Non-Governmental Organization. We always gave scholarship to excellent students like you. And of course, since it's a full scholarship, then we'll take care about everything, included where to live, 100% studying payments, and money for you will be send to you monthly, under credit card. When you arrived, you'll be lead to you new apartment. Of course you won't stay alone, you'll have a partner stay with you. Then the after day, you can come to school and go to the principal office, he will take care of you from then on. The first year semester is on July tenth." He finished, looked up to her to find an answer.

She smiled: "Of course I'll. I've waited for it so long. That's the reason I came here."

The Vice President stood up, came to Sakura and shook her hand: "Then it'd be an honor to us to have you in our University." He said

Sakura bowed, and then got out of the office, grinning like mad.

………

***

July fifth. 1 p.m-At the airport

Sakura was standing in the center of the crowd

"Oh, Sakura, we're gonna miss you." A guy hugged her before pulled out quickly because the deadly glare of Touya. Sakura laughed:

"Yes. I'm gonna miss you guys, too. A lot." Naoko asked her

"When will you come back? I really miss you now." But Chiharu already scowled her

"Are you crazy? She's studying abroad. Wish her good luck, not asking when she will come back."

"Sorry." Naoko bowed

She laughed again: "It's okay, Chiharu. It let me know she loves me a lots."

Takashi smiled: "Good luck, Sakura. Hope to see you soon."

"_Flight 271 from Japan to England is now arriving. I repeat, Flight 271 from Japan to England is now arriving." _The intercom announced.

Sakura looked to her back and saw a plane was waiting for the passengers. She turned back and smiled: "I guess it's time to go. I'll miss you. And I'll call and send letters very often. I promise." Then she hugged her friends, then took her suitcase with her and left the place…

***

Sakura was seating on A27 and staring to the place next to her. There's no one there

"I wonder where is that pers…" When she didn't even finished what she thought, she heard foot step coming near her as a guy walked in and took the seat next to her. He has a pair of cold, pierce amber eyes, messy chocolate brown hair and a well-built body with firm chest and 6 packs that appeared clearly under the black shirt he was wearing. Like he knew she was staring at him, he turned back, groaned: "What the fuck are you staring at?" She blushed and turned to the window, stunned: "No..nothing." He turned to her, murmured: "Such a weird bitch."

She glared at him:"Ya said what? Who are you calling bitch, bastard?" Then she stuck her tongue out at him and angrily looked back at the window.

He glanced at her, then closed his eyes: "What a boring place. If I was placed next in some hot babe it would has been better." After hearing his comment, she yelled out angrily that make everybody around them startled: "Shut up. Don't you dare say things like that to me?" And yet it did make the female air-hostess came: "please smaller your voice, miss." She blushed in embarrass while looking at his smirking face. She murmured: "Jerk."

***

Sakura walked off the plane, took her luggage and walked out of the airport, she closed her eyes before stepped out and whispered: "England…Here I come…"

……**to be cont**……

_**Yay!!! I finished the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please support me in my long long long way!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Crystal Rose**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Roommate

**Chap 2: Stupid Roommate.**

Sakura opened her apartment door silently. The atmosphere there sent shivers down her spines. It was cold and quiet deserted. She slightly pulled her luggage inside, wondered where her roommate was. _'Maybe she hasn't come here yet. Well…Should I prepare a welcome party for her?' _After a while of considering, Sakura decided to pass it. The first reason was maybe her new roommate wouldn't like it and another one was she was too tired to do anything at that moment so she chose to bring both her and the luggage into her bedroom, which she has been given instruction that it was on the right, and throw herself on the bed. She looked around the room sleepy. It was a totally pink and white room, perfect for a girl. The wall was covered in pink while her desk, chair and windows were covered with pure white and a see-through pink curtain.

'_Wow…it's really a beautiful room.' _She thought to herself then slowly fell asleep.

***

In her dream's land, she heard some one opened and closed the front door then everything went silent. Again.

***

Sakura woke up because of the sunlight went through her window and pointed right to her eyes. She sleepy raised her head to look at the clock...:"HOE…It's already quarter past eleven. Oh god…did I sleep that much?" She jumped out of bed, made it and rush to the wardrobe to pick some clothes then storm to the bathroom. Half an hour later, she walked out in a white T-shirt, a black mini short and a pair of knee-length black socks. She put on her black Converse shoes and went out.

Sakura looked at the kitchen, there was a kettle on the stove, some cups have been taken down and near that was a few pack of tea or coffee. It seemed like her roommate has arrived. Sakura then looked into the living room, she saw someone was sitting and drinking – she guessed it according to the smell – coffee. Sakura thought of making her new friend surprise so she went tip-toe to the person was sitting on the couch and ready to welcome her with a big smile and a loud 'hi' but…instead of a loud 'hi', the words came from her mouth were…

"YOU! THE BASTARD ON THE PLANE." Well, let's just say Sakura's dream of a beautiful, intelligent and sweet girlfriend has been shattered into pieces when she saw the person was sitting on the couch and was glaring at her was no other than the handsome guy she met on the plane…Wait a minute... Handsome? Na ah…no way. Okay. Maybe he was_ a bit _handsome, but_ not _enough to help settle down for her dream new sweet room mate and definitely should be a GIRL.

The boy still glared at her then finally spoke out: "Are you crazy? Shouted out loud right in the morning? And I have a name too, so don't call me the bastard on the plane, k?" Sakura trembled in anger and disbelief then pointed right to his face: "You! I thought my new room mate will be a girl. A girl. _**Not the bastard on the plane**_." She pressed the phrase harshly that finally made him threw the newspaper aside and stood up, glaring coldly at her:" Who told you that your room mate will be a stupid girl? And beside I said I have a name and the name's Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran. You hear me? Not _the bastard on the plane_, k?" Now it was his turn to press the phrase hard. Sakura had to raise her head to glare back at him because he was a head taller than her, about 6.4 feet. They both glaring at each other for a while then Sakura sighed and chose to step back a bit, raised her voice: "Fine. Whatever." Then she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the apartment while murmuring to herself: "What a stubborn bastard."

***

Sakura decided to go to the bookstore first. She had a day before semester to prepare things for the school work, so she wanted to buy some of the consultation books. After chose some and paying for the money, Sakura headed back to the road when she suddenly saw a car was driving crazy toward a girl was walking on the street. Without a second thought, Sakura jumped over the girl and shouted out loud: "Be careful."

……

"Crash"

……

The car drove away…

Sakura slowly raised her head, she could felt the hot liquid ran down her cheek, but accorded to the pain, the injuries wasn't so bad. Under her was the girl she was helping. That girl got up, asked her worried: "Are you okay? I'm sorry." She used a handkerchief to wash the blood on Sakura face and gave her a bandage: "It's okay. Don't be worry. I'm happy because I've saved a life." She smiled cheerfully. Now she started to examine the girl before her. She has long purple hair and a pair of deep and caring purple eyes: "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, you?" The girl held out a hand to help her stand up and answered: "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you."

***

"Where are you going this morning?" Asked Tomoyo.

Sakura shrugged, her face darkened immediately when she remembered the meeting between her and Syaoran that morning. (A/N: Maybe some of you will not like the way I let every one call each other by first name, but I hate the way Sakura/Tomoyo calls Syaoran/Eriol by their last name. It's not so friendly.) She told Tomoyo the story and caused her to laugh: "Hah…You're with a hot guy and you still fight him?" But she shut up right when she received the deathly glare from Sakura: "Okay…he was really mean and rude when he said that to you but from what you described him, I still think of him as a hot guy. Someway, he resembled me to someone I knew. Oh, what is his name, again?" She asked, wondered if she was right. And the reply was no other than what she thought: "Syaoran. Li Syaoran." This caused Tomoyo to giggle: "That's my boyfriend's cousin. You are lucky you know? Many girls would die just to be like you. Syaoran is the hottest guy at The National Science University, where Eriol – my boyfriend – and I are going to attend." Sakura gasped:"What?"That's the university I'm going to attend, too. So, I'll have to face him every single day?" Tomoyo winked at her: "Maybe he'll even be in your class, too. But don't worries, you still have me, right?" She laughed when seeing Sakura face: "God saves me."

***

Sakura looked at the notice board. She was in K44 while Tomoyo was in K45. She sighed. Sakura thought that she might be attended the same class at Tomoyo but it seemed like god wasn't on her side this time. But lucky she, the two classes were next to each other, so she could see Tomoyo in every break. That cheered her up but she doesn't know that she was being happy so soon…

***

Sakura stepped in the class, a lot of whistle and whispers rang through the air. She could feel the dirty glance the guys gave her. She frowned, not saying a word and went directly to a seat at the back, opened her book, ready for the class. A few minutes later, the professor came in, made the entire dirty glance away from her. Sakura sighed. She hated those glances, whispers and whistles. Shook her head, she chose to concentrate on the lecture when she felt somebody sat right next to her. Sakura turned to the right to see the late person and…: "AHH…Uhmmmm…" A hand quickly covered her mouth before she shouted anything more than "Ah". Luckily, the professor didn't hear her shout, and keep on with the lecture while some students at the back turned and glared at them.

"Shut the hell up or else they'd think that I was doing something to you." Syaoran said through gritted teeth, released his hand. Sakura glared at him: "then why do you have to sit right next to me?" He shrugged: "Because there was no other seat that cause less attention than this one. Beside these seats aren't yours, I can sit any where I want." Then he turned away from her, focus on the lecture, showed her the sign that their conversation ended there. Sakura stuck her tongue out: "Stupid jerk."

***

"Okay then, I want you guys to have each one a lecture 1000 words about our project on my desk tomorrow. Class dismisses." The professor said, grabbed his paper and got out. Sakura immediately too, walked to the front door when a guy grabbed her around the waist: "Hey cutie, what's your name? Wanna go for a ride with me?" The blonde hair boy asked rudely, his other hand reach up to her thigh, put up her skirt. Sakura trembled, tears filled her eyes as she started to remember…_'Someone help me…please…' _her tears poured out as she tried to push the stranger away. But her strength disappeared, she couldn't do anything, lying helpless in his arms. He was totally interesting at her reaction so he lean toward her, breath in her ear then bit it, then he went to her neck, and finally, to her lips. Her lips tightened into a thin line, and turned her head to another way to avoid his. When he tried to pull her head back, he was grabbed and pulled back roughly. She looked at her saver through her tears. It was a tall, muscular guy with midnight hair and a pair of sapphire, crystal clear eyes. The guy said through his gritted teeth: "I swear if you ever get near this girl again, you'll have to pay with your bloody life. Understand?" then he slammed him against the wall and let him slipped off, unconscious. The guy turned back at her, and held out his hand: "You okay?" Sakura looked at him with grateful, but hesitated to take his hand.

"Hey, Eli! What are you doing in here?" Came a familiar voice. "Oh my god. What happened to you, Sakura?" She ran to Sakura, hugged her tight, let her buried her head in her chest and looked up: "Eriol, what happened?" He slowly explained the situation to her and waited for her reaction. Just as he thought, Tomoyo's whole body trembled because of anger, she gritted her teeth: "I swear if I ever see him again, I'll smack his stupid face into pieces." Sakura sweet-dropped, she has never seen Tomoyo talking like that before: "It's alright, Tomoyo. He came just in time." Sakura headed to Eriol and bowed thankfully: "Wait! No, don't bow." He smiled gently: "helping people is a good thing to do so why do you have to bow?" Tomoyo giggled: "You talked like Sakura. Oh…Like I told you before, I have a boyfriend named Eriol is studying in here, too right? This guy is him, Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto, the girl saved me from a car crash and my friend." He smiled ( which in Sakura's opinion was way too weird for his reaction when she was in trouble ): "It's my pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled weakly: "Me too."

Tomoyo smiled at the two when she quickly realized what she was going to do with her Eriol: "Sakura! Wanna go have lunch with us?" Sakura felt her stomach demonstrated: "Yes. Let's go." But little did she know, there weren't just the three of them…

***

They entered an Italian restaurant. Sakura gasped: "I heard this restaurant is really hard to get a table here. So how could you..?" She left an unfinished sentence. Tomoyo winked: "It's because we had some one to be in the waiting line for us. If he wants, then in 5 minutes, even the whole restaurant would serve only him." Sakura heard Eriol laughed out loud when he heard Tomoyo's advertisement. She confused: "So may I have the pleasure to know who that powerful person is?" Eriol laughed even harder then he pointed at a handsome guy sitting near a glass window: "If that's who you mean powerful then it's him, my lovely cousin."

Sakura looked at the spot he was pointing and let out a small groan: "Tomoyo." She said in a dangerous tone: "Why did you invite me when you know that…that _person_ would come, too." Tomoyo laughed nervously: "Well…It's because……Oh! I know *stared at the suspicious Sakura* ahem…I mean, I want you to make up with him. You guys can't be enemy forever if you want to live in peace, right?" Sakura sighed: "Guess so." Tomoyo sighed in relief: "Whew…Hope she doesn't suspect me." Eriol chuckled, whispered loud enough for just Tomoyo to hear: "Let me guess. You're thinking that she might get my cute cousin to change into a sweeter guy, right?" She nodded and tip-toe to kiss him and whispered against his lips playfully: "Yup. Now, let's go before they have another fight."


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby Empire

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry to troubled you but I need to inform you that I've rewrite my first two chapters. But I just changed a bit. So it wasn't much different from the old ones. **

**Happy reading! **

**This chapter was beta-ed by: yingfa07.**

* * *

**Chap 3: Ruby Empire. **

Sakura tried her best to calm down when she stepped near Syaoran. He seemed to not notice her until she was right next to him. Syaoran looked up, raised a brow, and asked with a mocking tone: "What are you doing in here, right next to my table?" She frowned. This guy really started to irritate her. "Shut up! I have no business with you. Tomoyo invited me to come. I didn't think that I'd have to meet you here." He snorted: "Yeah, sure. You didn't." Sakura trembled with anger. That was it. He's done for, stupid Li Syaoran. She was preparing to shout at him when a pair of gentle hands grabbed both her shoulders, dragged her to the seat next to Syaoran and pushed her down: "Calm down, my dear Sakura. Angry won't get you nowhere." Tomoyo smiled sweetly to her and turned back to the opposite seats with her Eriol. Sakura grumbled: _'That's just great, Tomoyo. Why do I have to sit next to an annoying jerk?'_

_*** _

'_Why Tomoyo? Why did you do this to me?' _Sakura yelled in her thought. It was all Tomoyo's plan, she knew it. Her new friend has tricked her to an unwanted lunch with the _jerk _and now, she tricked her to make her got home with Syaoran.

_Flashback_

_They got up after having lunch and decided to get home early because they all had a lecture to do. _

_When she was standing next to Eriol's car, and prepared to get inside, Tomoyo suddenly popped her head out with an affected sorry-face (while her eyes were twinkling):"Oh, I've forgotten. Today Eriol and I are having an appointment with an old friend from Japan. He is visiting England in 2 days so tomorrow he's leaving. I really miss him since we haven't met in such a long time so sorry Sakura but can we go first? Syaoran will drive you home, no need to worry, dear. Really? I can go? Thank you my friend. Have fun. Bye!" Then the car drove off._

…

…

…

"_GOD! Tomoyo! Why do I hate you so much?" She yelled out angry._

_*Some where near there*_

"_A chu." Tomoyo sneezed. Eriol turned to her, asked with a worry tone: "You okay? Are you cold? If you want, I'll close the window." _

_She shook her head: "No no, I'm still fine. Maybe someone has just mentioned my name." Eriol sweet dropped: 'Well, it definitely must be Sakura.' He thought._

_*Turn back to the Italian Restaurant*_

"_Oh, what should I do now? I won't ask to go with him. Never." She pouted. _

_When Sakura was busy with pouting, a car pulled up beside her and Syaoran popped his head out of the driver's window: "Hey! Get in. I'll also go home to, so just get in and I'll drive you back to the damn apartment. But just this time." She stuck her tongue out: "You think I like to go with you that much? No need for the second time." _

_End of flashback._

Sakura shook her head violently to let out her anger and chose to look out of the window instead of the driver's face.

Syaoran's car pulled up in front of the apartment. He reached his hand to Sakura's side door and opened it to her: "Get out." She glared at him: "Do you have to be so rude? If you didn't want to drive me home, tell me already. I' rather hear that than talking to you while you're having that kind of attitude." He shrugged: "Just get out. I have to go. There is no time for your stupid comment." She raised her brow: "Comment? No. That's a complain. What a rude and stupid guy. Why are you in a rush? It would be fine with or without you anyway." Syaoran said in a harsh tone: "You have no idea if it's fine or not so get out or do I have to pull you out instead?"

Sakura glared at him then stepped out of his car and head to the apartment, leaving a rushing Syaoran behind. But she had no idea why he was rushing at that moment. If she knew, she could be in awe.

***

Syaoran stopped the car in front of a tall building and slowly drove into the garage. He got off it and head to the elevator at the in of the garage and pressed on number 16. He waited impatiently until the elevator stopped. He quickly walked into the hall then headed to the glass door at the end of it. Syaoran was at the Ruby Empire, the main Corporation that controlled the fashion industry from all over the world. It was one of the most powerful and popular Corporation. It produced magazines and TV shows but all was about fashion. It was well-known for having a great amount of extremely original ideas brought up by a group of creative designers and a big team of perfect and gorgeous models. Through time, the corporation has proved itself to the world and quickly reached to the top of the Fashion's world.

Syaoran pushed the glass door and walked in. Inside the door was a different world from the outside. People rushed and ran from here to there, laughs and noise were heard all over the place. But the noise that was heard the most were footsteps of people that were clutching tight on a big file of paper, ran through the room while talking on the phones which were being kept between their head and shoulder; of people that were taking care of the cameras and other equipments; of the models were chattering with each others. It was totally a busy place. When Syaoran walked through, every of them, from the normal workers to the secretaries, from the photographers to the models, waved or bowed at him. But he just simply ignored them. He kept walking until he reached another glass door at a corner of the room. There were less people in front of that door than at the center. Even if there were a lot of people, they wouldn't dare to make a big fuss in front of that room. There was only one simple reason. That was the room of the Vice President. Every of the photos, magazines, and fashion shows on TV or live will all had to pass through her hands before they could be published. Syaoran pushed the door opened then stepped in. At the back of the room was a large oak desk with papers covered it. Behind the desk was a big armchair that turned its back to him and faced a large glass window from the top to the floor and covered the whole wall. He stopped in front of the desk, knocked his hand on it: "Hey! Turn your bloody face to me. I'm not here to see your back." The armchair turned around. Facing him was a tall and slim girl with a pair of ruby eyes and long black hair: "Syaoran, really, you must stop talking so rudely. You'll push people away from you." Syaoran shrugged: "Who cares. Stop talking nonsense, Meilin and tell me the reason why should I be here." That girl was Li Meilin, Syaoran's cousin. The one that built Ruby Empire up were her father, Li Xihu and his mother, Li Yelan. Their parents worked together since they were sibling. After Xihu passed away, Meilin inherited the Vice President chair and worked with Yelan to raise the company until it became a big Corporation. But every time when it came to models for a new topic, Syaoran would be dragged there and became the model forcefully. After a few years, he's learnt to get use to it so now it wasn't a problem to him anymore.

Meilin picked up some papers on her desk and passed it to him: "Well, we are in need of you. Again." Syaoran looked at the papers then raised his head to look at her: "So I'm gonna work in studio number 29 eh?" Meilin smiled: "Yeah. With Nakuru Akizuki. Oh, come on. Drop the face. She's not that bad." He groaned: "Like hell you would know." And walked uncomfortable out of the room without bid his cousin a goodbye.

***

He reached the destination. There were 30 studios on floor 14, 15 and 16. Lucky him, since his studio this time was in the 16th floor, he wouldn't have to run from this floor to that floor. He was sick of it. But even though, it was better than working with _that _Nakuru girl. She sure was a hot one, but she was way too trouble and as Syaoran's opinion, she was such a pain in the ass. He stopped right in front of the studio, took a deep breath and walked in…

"SYAORAN!!!!!!! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you would come." A girl with pink hair and pink eyes nearly threw herself at him when Syaoran had to bring out a hand to stop her: "Calm down, Nakuru. I'm not here to play with you. Just the modeling things." She pouted: "Why are you so cold toward me? Aren't you happy to work with me? I'm a popular model, too." He pushed her aside and walked directly to the changing room, didn't even look at her. Nakuru stood at the door way, her eyes followed every movement of his. Then she smiled and brought a finger up her lips: "Your coldness just makes thing more interesting. I'll get you someday."

***

Syaoran got out of the changing room in a white sleeveless shirt that was tight around his body and unbutton to his firm chest with a black tie hang carelessly around his white collar and a tight black jean. He could feel the eyes of all people in the room were looking toward his place but then, once again, he chose to ignore those envy glances. He grabbed a black hat on the accessory shelf and put it a little on his left side of his head and went back to where Nakuru was waiting in joy. She looked at him carefully. The shirt did a great work to reveal his muscular arms, his hard firm chest and six packs stomach as much as it could do. She pleased to know that this guy would be her mate for today. Nakuru stood up gracefully in a white trapless dress that reach to her mid-thigh with a simple silk black band wrapped tightly around her slim waist and a pair of black high heels. Half of her hair was pulled into a bun and decorated with a big black rose on the right while the rest of her hair was flowing freely. The topic of this month was gonna be Black and White; Simple, yet Elegant. So no wondered why they were dressing like this.

Nakuru walked up to Syaoran and threw both of her arms around his neck: "Syaoran. Why don't you look at us? Don't you agree that we make a perfect couple that every one must be envy of?" He pushed her away like he did but that just made she clutched tighter on him: "Why do you have to do that? You know as well that when we work, we'd do this, too. Even _hotter_. So why don't we get a little warm up here?" Syaoran took a glance at her then pushed her away harder than last time: "Sorry, Nakuru. But that's just work. Don't misunderstand it." Then he walked away coldly. Nakuru smirked: _'What a cold guy you are. But I love guys like you. You're exactly my type. You don't know how hard it is to find some one as perfect as you, so I won't give up so easily. I'll definitely capture your heart. Just wait for it.'_

* * *

**A/N: I finished another chapter!!! Well, I tried my best. Hope the story pleases you. If you really enjoy it then please R&R. I'd be very grateful. **

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Model

**A/N: This chapter has been beta-ed by: **yingfa07.

**Happy Reading!!!^^**

* * *

**Chap 4: New Model.**

Nakuru leaned forward, pushed her body as close to Syaoran as she could. She put both her hands on his chest, her breast pressed against his abdomen, her head raised up, nearly touched his chin, her ruby eyes looked coldly at the camera while Syaoran's left arm wrapped around her slim waist possessively, his other hand reached to his hat pretended like he was going to pull it off. They were posing a really sexy pose.

The camera flashed. Near there, at the dark corner, a big grin appeared on Meilin's face: "Awwww….What a perfect couple they made."

Suddenly…: "NO, NO, NO, and definitely NO!!!!!!!!!!!" She startled and turned back only to find Tomoyo was running madly to her: "Li Meilin, don't say such a thing." Meilin was looking at Tomoyo in horror when Eriol put his hand on her shoulder: "Calm down, dear. Can't you see that Meilin's starting to panic? Tell her what you're thinking. _Slowly_." Tomoyo took a deep breath, and then she explained: "Meilin, do something. Kick her out. _That _Nakuru slut is nothing compare to my _friend_. She will look better with Syaoran. I'm sure about that. You have t…" Meilin jumped into her mouth: "Wow, wow, wow…Easy girl. What friend are you talking about exactly? Beside, Nakuru is my top female model. I don't care if she's a slut or not, k? So why should I kick her out? She has the ability to seduce the reader. No. Seduce their money. Give me a good reason to do what you asked." Tomoyo shook her head violently: "NO. You can keep her but don't let her pose that kind of…ew…with Syaoran." Meilin sighed. Tomoyo has always tried to set Syaoran up with some of her friends that she thought would make a perfect girl for him but it's always failed. This time, she must be trying to set him up with another one again.

Meilin said in a warning tone: "Tomoyo, I don't know who the hell is your friend, k? And don't be so ridiculous, unless I find that girl is fit him more, there's no way I'd change the model, understand?" She looked at Meilin a while, then she pulled out her cell, pressed on the speed dial: "Hey Sakura! Do you want to have a part-time job? I have a friend and she's looking for new member, you wanna come? If she likes you, I'm sure you'll get the job, it's really interesting anyway. Great. Then meet me at 4.30 p.m at Sapphire CafÈ, k? Bye!" She shut her phone and grabbed Meilin's hand: "You'll see. Let's come meet your new model."

***

Sakura put her cell into her bag. Not that she needed money, she just wanted something to busy her in her spare time so she decided to get a job. It seemed like it was an interesting job, though.

Sakura opened her closet and looked into it. She wanted to look good in their first meeting. She pulled out a white strapless dress and a pair of white high heels. Then, she let her mid-back long hair flew freely, put on a pair of sunglasses, took her bag and went outside. Being late on first encounter wasn't a good thing to do.

***

Meilin waited impatiently for the new girl to come. Because Tomoyo was too excited, they ended up being here for 15 minutes earlier. But she was rather curious herself. The kind of girl that could make Tomoyo acted like that must be really interesting indeed. She was dept in thought when she heard Tomoyo shouted: "Over here, over here!!!" Meilin turned back only to see a beautiful Japanese girl with long auburn hair and a pair of crystal clear emerald eyes. That girl smiled at them: "Hi, Tomoyo. Hi Eriol." Then she looked at her: "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo's friend. You must be the one that she talked about?" Meilin nodded and smiled back. Tomoyo was right. This was definitely a beauty. "I'm Li Meilin. The Vice President of Ruby Empire. Have you heard about it?"

Sakura frowned. Where has she heard that last name before? It was kind of familiar to her…Hey, wait a min. Did she say "Ruby Empire"? Sakura gasped. She didn't know that Tomoyo knew such a person. "Ruby Empire? Of course I've heard about it. It's my pleasure to meet you." Meilin told her to sit down, then she got to the point: "Let's see. You're looking for a part-time job, am I wrong?" Sakura shook her head: "No. You're not." She nodded: "Good. The job isn't easy, but you'll be paid very well and maybe, you're gonna be popular, too." She looked at Sakura and continued: "I want you, to be one of my models." Sakura looked at her in amuse: "A model? Eh…uhm…I'm not sure. I mean, look at me, do you really think I can be a model?" Tomoyo, the one that stayed silent from the beginning, started to jump up and down: "Hey, what do you mean by "look at me"? You're gorgeous, totally fitted to be a model." Meilin glared at her and pushed her down then she turned back to face Sakura: "Well? Sakura? What do you say?" Sakura looked out of the glass window of the cafe, lost in her thought. After a while, she answered: "I'll do my best. Thank you, Meilin."

***

Eriol was driving while Tomoyo and Sakura were having a little chit chat.

"It's really great, Sakura. Oh god, just think about all the outfits I can make for you." Tomoyo said dreamy but Sakura just shrugged it off: "Stop dreaming Tomoyo. Why didn't you tell me you are a talented designer and Eriol is a professional photographer in Ruby Empire? It surprised me to hear that you guys have that kind of part-time job. But why I haven't heard your name before?" Eriol chuckled from the driver seat: "It' because we're still in University so we all agreed to use a nick name. Mine is Eli while Tomoyo's is Angel. But, well, in some case, someone just didn't hide his identity." Sakura shrugged: "Who care about them, I'd love to see your works someday. Anyway, talking about work, Meilin said you guys will help me, so when will I start working?" Tomoyo smiled: "Tomorrow, I'll guide you to where Meilin at and she'll assigned you to some studio then my job is just watch over you then take you back once you're done with your model work." She frowned: "I'm a little worry. If I have a partner, then that'd be embarrassing for sure. They'd laugh at my clumsiness." Tomoyo grinned: "Why do you think so? What make you think you'll have a partner?" Sakura sighed in relief: "Then I'll have no partner tomorrow? Thank goodness!" Tomoyo giggled, thought about Sakura's reaction if she know who her partner was going to be…

***

Syaoran and Sakura apartment…

"Nani? Meilin, are you crazy? I'm not coming tomorrow. I'm busy. Shit! Listen, I don't care. I only come because my mother forced me to and just several times a week, not everyday." Syaoran growled in anger. But Meilin's voice at the other line was still calm: "Calm down, I need you, Just tomorrow, ok? I promise you won't have to model with Nakuru, so please come. Your partner this time will be a different girl. She's a new comer. She needs a guide so just work with her once and I'll consider if you'll be working with her or not. Better pray that she'll do a great job tomorrow, or else…you will stick with Nakuru _FOREVER. _Okay? Bye, Syaoran." Syaoran shouted out loud: "Wait, don't hang up. Fuck, Meilin?" The line went dead. He swore to the phone: "Me? Working with an amateur? That's it. Li Meilin, I'll swear I'll beat you to pulp tomorrow." Syaoran shut the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He sat on the couch, ran his hand through his hair: _'Shit! Anyway, hope that's a price to pay for the leaving off Nakuru.' _He thought to himself.

The sound of the door cracked open snapped Syaoran out of his thought. There was no need for him to turn back to know who it was.

"You came back, eh? What important business that made the bastard on the plane had to rush like that?" Sakura said mockingly. Syaoran glared at her: "Shut up. You're so annoying." She smirked: "You'll get use to it soon. I'm going to be more and more annoyed day by day. You'll see." Then she walked away to her room when Syaoran let out a sigh of relief: "God! Is it that hard to be in England?"

Little did he know, just like Sakura's said, she was going to be more and more annoyed to him day by day…

***

Sakura walked out of the University's gate and looked for Eriol. She needed to thank him. Perhaps the guy that has been beaten to pulp by Eriol told the other ones, so when she walked in the class, they still stared at her but no one dare to touch or provoked her. She was grateful about that. But she didn't see Syaoran the entire morning. That made her kind of irritated: _'What kind of student is that? I had to work very hard to get a scholarship and that guy, not even tried to come to the University still can remain here. Now that's the problem.' _Sakura thought to herself angrily.

"Hey, Sakura! Get on the car. Tomoyo is already at Ruby Empire." Eriol's voice shot through her ear. She turned back immediately and rushed to where he was: "Hi Eriol. Thank you for saving me yesterday. This morning, that guy didn't even dare to look at me." She said cheerfully and opened the front door. He smiled: "No prob. It's my pleasure. By the way, you have had a partner to guide you. A pro. Tomoyo insisted on one." Sakura blinked: "A partner? Oh my. I don't think I need a partner, especially a professional one. What will she like?" Eriol turned his head to the window to hide a big grin: "It's okay. Don't worry. You'll get to know it soon."

***

Eriol's black Mercedes car stopped in front of a tall building. Sakura looked up with amuse: "Wow…It's huge." She heard Eriol chuckled from behind: "Yes, it's. Come on, let's go. Shouldn't let them wait for us." Then they walked into the building. One second later, a black Lamborghini pulled up at the front of the building and slowly drove into the garage.

Eriol guided her to the lobby and stopped by the elevator. They both got in and he pressed the button 16: "That's where Meilin's office was. We just need an assignment and then Tomoyo and I will take care of the rest." She looked at him: "You and her? What do you mean?" He winked: "I'll be photographer this time and each of your and your partner outfits was designed by Tomoyo." Sakura nodded. She was glad that the photographer was Eriol, it lessen her anxiousness.

The bell of the elevator rang through the air and the door opened. Sakura gasped. In front of her very eyes was a totally fashion world. She followed Eriol while still kept looking around in awe. Finally, they reached a glass door which brought her attention back: "Is this Meilin's office?" Eriol nodded and pushed the door, let her got in first then he followed her. When they got in, they saw Tomoyo was already there: "Hi, Sakura!!! Ready for your first day?" She jumped on and hugged Sakura tight: "I was up until 4 in the morning to complete the whole collection for you so I didn't come to school this morning." She smiled: "Really? Thank you. Oh, hi Meilin." She waved at the girl behind the oak desk. Meilin smiled back: "Studio 27. You should go now, the photo shoot will be in a moment. Eriol and Tomoyo will go with you. Try your best." She winked. Sakura nodded: "Okay. I'm on my way. See ya." Then she ran out of the office cheerfully while Tomoyo giggled behind her: "Isn't she cute?" Meilin shook her head: "Yeah, totally different from my stupid cousin. But maybe that isn't enough of her to be his girl." Tomoyo grinned: "Then let's make a bet. Whoever wins can…"

***

Syaoran walked along the hall. Damn that Meilin girl. She forced him to drive Nakuru to the airport to Hawaii. She would complete the new collection there. _'That was the reason why she said I won't have to model with her anymore. Damn her.' _He swore. Syaoran pushed the door of the 27th Studio, stepped inside and asked the errand guy: "Hey, has the new model come?" The errand guy answered respectfully: "Yes, Kinomoto-san has come. She's really beautiful. She was changing into former clothes with Daidouji-sama in there." He pointed to the female changing room at the right corner of the room. Syaoran wondered: _'Tomoyo too? What is she doing here? She barely come here unleash there's some thing excited her. Who was that girl?' _The errand guy started to report again: "Li-sama, Eriol-sama is here, too. He's waiting for you to change into Daidouji-sama's new collection." Syaoran nodded. "Weird. This is getting weirder and weirder. Tomoyo and Eriol appeared at the same time? Now that's really weird."

Syaoran stepped into the male changing room. Eriol was sitting on a couch and reading a magazine. Hearing Syaoran's footsteps, he threw the magazine a side and stood up, pulled out a plastic bag: "Hey, dude. Wear this. Tomoyo's new invention." He announced. Syaoran looked at him: "What special event make you guys come here?" Eriol grinned: "What so weird about that. I'm a photographer. She's a designer. What's wrong for us to come to the studio?" Syaoran glared at him: "But Tomoyo only designed when she wanted and at _her house. _And you, Meilin only call you when some models need to picture outside, I mean in the natural.Argggg….You know what I mean." But he just shrugged: "Sorry, dude. I got no idea what you're talking about so just stop making a big fuss and wear these clothes on."

***

Sakura pulled out a dress, she looked at it with wide eyes: "Oh god, Tomoyo, it's great." Tomoyo giggled: "I know. It'll fit you. Put it on." She urged her to wear the dress so Sakura put it on. She let out a small "wow" in amuse. It was a strapless red dress that reached to her knee with a low V-cut on her back that reached near her belt. The dress tightened on every of her curves that made her totally gorgeous. She wore a pair of red high heels with string tight up to her ankles. Before she could say something, Tomoyo forced her so sit in front of the make up desk. After done with the make up things, she started to work with Sakura's hair. Tomoyo pulled them up and tight them to the right of her head then used some machine to make Sakura's hair curlier. Then she decorated it with a big ruby gem. Tomoyo then put her jewelry box on the desk and pulled out a white gold necklace with a big a ruby stone on it and put it around Sakura's neck. She also put on her wrist and her finger a bracelet and a ring, both with ruby on it.

Sakura looked at her in the mirror. She was so beautiful as if she wasn't a normal Japanese student but a Goddess from the Ancient's Legend. Tomoyo smiled in front of her work: "I promised you I would let you see my works someday, then here it's. I kept my promise. Anyway, come on, let's go outside. You'll have plenty of times to look this pretty, I promise."

***

Syaoran put on a tight red shirt, a black vest and a black jean. Eriol helped him on sticking the red rose to his chest and straitened his vest. He then took a step back and examined his cousin: "You look just great, dear cousin." He frowned: "Whatever. I'm going out. By the way, who is my partner? Guys in here all have had their mind on her ass." Eriol chuckled: "Just get out, you'll know her soon."

Syaoran grumbled then pulled the door aside, he looked up only to find a beauty in front of him:

"IT'S YOU!!!" They both yelled out.

......

...

......

* * *

**A/N: So how was the chapter? I think I made it extra long this time, hope it'll please you. **

**One more thing: R&R, plz. Thank you.**

**Love you all**

**Crystal Rose.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cover's Picture

This chapter was beta-ed by: _**yingfa07.**_

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**Chap 5: Cover's picture. **

They both stared at each other in a while then turned their heads back at the same time:

- "Tomoyo! Did you set this up?" Sakura yelled out to Tomoyo.

- "Fucking stupid gaki! You wanna die that much?" Syaoran shouted out loud, glared at Eriol.

Tomoyo looked at both of them with wide eyes then to Eriol who was laughing like mad, "What a perfect couple you guys make. Even the getting-mad tone was the same, too." He commented. While they were glaring at each other, they heard Tomoyo evil laugh: "You know...our couple session will start in a few seconds and I'd love to see how professional you two would work. Hope you guys won't let me down." She winked and walked to the back with Eriol.

Sakura frowned, looked at Syaoran: "It's just so Tomoyo. Anyway, if I've known you're my partner, I'd never accept the job." But he didn't answer. All he did was just turned away: "Whatever, amateur." She glared at his back, "Who are you calling amateur? Excuse me sir, but I'm no amateur." Syaoran stopped at the moment she said so and smirked. He made his way back to Sakura, then bent down and whispered against her ears: "Really? You're no amateur? Then prove it. This is a couple session so I don't know what I would do in front of a girl like you after all. Hope you don't mind." Sakura raised a brow: "What do you mean? Hey! What are you doing? Put me down." She yelled out when Syaoran suddenly picked her up bridal-style. "I'm bringing you to our lovey-dovey place." He laughed out loud and put her on the stool in front of a piano. While Sakura was still mad about the lovey-dovey things, Syaoran turned back to Eriol and winked. Eriol nodded, smirked evilly and got ready with the camera.

Sakura was confused about what kind of pose would she have to pose with Syaoran when suddenly she felt a soft and tender kiss was placed on her lips. She finally realized that Syaoran was kissing her while Eriol and Tomoyo were standing in front of them and smile happily (or evilly?). Eriol even took photos of Syaoran and her kissing.

Sakura blushed like mad and tried to push Syaoran out. Never once in her life did a guy kiss her. This was her first kiss. How could he...? She violently shoved him aside and glared at him: "What are you doing? How could you...?" Syaoran looked at her blushing face and smirked: "It's acting, you know? Hello? Where's the professional attitude? I don't think that you could big mouth over something like that, amateur." She breathed in to calm down then said in harsh tone: "Even a professional has her limit. Can't kiss a disgusting person like you or else I'd be polluted." A wave of interested took place in all of his body and mind: "Really? Let's see how you are polluted then." Syaoran smirked again and took a few steps toward when he suddenly pushed her against the black piano and put his lips onto hers.

- "Wow... Syaoran is really quick in this kind of thing right? Ohohoho." Tomoyo laughed and took out her camera: "Oh oh oh...this will be one of their best memories." Eriol sweat dropped: "Dear, you're so over-re..." He shut up right away when Tomoyo gave him a deadly glare.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trapped and pushed down by Syaoran weight. She couldn't move because his hands were gripping onto her shoulders and her waist, refuse to let her get away. "I promise this will be the best kiss of your whole life. Believe me." He whispered against her lips, causing her to blush deeply but still couldn't do anything to resist him. Sakura started to tremble when she felt his warm and wet tongue touched her lips and tried to slip into her mouth. She turned her head away to break the kiss but it was useless. Syaoran's head moved with her until he could capture her lips again: "Don't try to run away. Nothing worked. Just give in. You know that you can't resist me." Just as if his words were magical spells, Sakura finally gave in and let him kissed her, explored her and since when she didn't know, she started to kiss back.

A new kind of feeling that she's never known. Sweet and tender yet strong and passionate. A deadly attraction he has never experience. Full of curiosity and lust yet gentle and naive.

Syaoran and Sakura were into each other, becoming one before they both realized what they were doing and pushed back. Now even Syaoran was blushing. He tried his best not to bring his hand up and hit his head. What has he done? He wasn't enjoying the kiss... was he? He turned back to see a blushing and heavily breathing Sakura, tried to stop himself from hitting his head again. Suddenly Eriol shout made them both get out of the awkward situation, "Hey! Come here. I need to show you something."

Sakura of course was the one to come first. She ran to Eriol in order to avoid Syaoran's gaze and looked at the camera's scene but it took her a minute to realize that was her biggest mistake...

**~oOo~**

Sakura was sitting on the couch and having a cup of coffee when her biggest disaster came in.

- "Sakuraaaa! It's so kawaiiiii!" Tomoyo threw the door aside and burst in.

Sakura startled, nearly dropped her cup. She looked up with a terrify expression. She knew that something was really terrible happening to her:

- "What's up, Tomoyo?" She gulped. Tomoyo happily shoved her a magazine: "God! Just look at the cover. How sweets!" Sakura gulped again. This over-exciting thing happened mean this was really bad. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the cover of the magazine. Even though she was able to predict this, but…

**~oOo~**

An extremely loud scream was heard all over the apartment made Syaoran's push up session all turned to a mess. He startled, lost balance and fell on his face. Syaoran angrily stood up and kicked his bedroom's door open: "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE Y…." He stopped immediately before the sentence was even finished. In front of his very eyes were an over-exciting Tomoyo and a paled Sakura. But what completely took his attention was the cover of the magazine Sakura was holding. This week's cover was a picture of a male model and female model holding each other and whispering things against each other's lips. It seemed like they were real lovers. But what irritated him the most was…those two models weren't anyone else but HE himself and that chick over there!

Syaoran growled. What was he thinking at that moment anyway? He nearly hit himself for doing such a stupid thing. He didn't think that Eriol and Meilin would actually dare to do this. At that time he just wanted to tease her for a little bit. But…ARGH!

Syaoran rushed to where Sakura was and snatched the magazine away. He glared at the cover one last time then crushed it and threw it into the trash bin. He turned back and glared at Tomoyo, "What the hell did Eriol think? You two were planning all this, weren't you?" Tomoyo giggled, "No, of course not. It was your own actions so why are you mad at us?" She finished the sentence with an evil grin. "Well, anyway, I came here bring you good news." She winked "The President was very pleased with this week's collection and that includes your hard work as well. Actually that was what she like the most. Your performance was really great and managed to satisfy her. So as a reward to your great work, both of you are getting a vacation." Tomoyo announced.

Sakura asked doubtfully "A...vacation? Are you serious? I mean, I can't think of any reason for the President to do so. I have just worked here only once." Syaoran groaned: "As if she would do that. Tomoyo, let me guess, that vacation is Ruby's new idea right? Kill me first." Tomoyo laughed: "Yeah, of course. It seems like you are used to this so you won't be fool so easily. Well, guess I'd have to tell you guys the truth since Syaoran has already knows. This time we're going to Caribbean. It'll be another chance for you to climb up the ladder in Ruby Corporation, Sakura."

Syaoran raised a brow "I can't work with this chick anymore. Tomoyo, do something!" While Sakura was glaring at him, Tomoyo smiled evilly: "Sorry Syaoran. Can't do. Do your best. I only came here to tell you about the good news. I'm off to another place now. Bye!" She picked up her bag and walked out of the apartment.

Syaoran looked at the magazine one last time and shrugged: 'Whatever. It's just an ordinary kiss. Why the rush?' Then he turned back and glared at Sakura "It's such a shame to work with the likes of you. Hope you can catch up with me. Amateur." Sakura hissed "Stupid bastard, what did you say? The likes of me?" He smirked "I hate those pictures. It's so shameful." Then, without another word, a slowly walked back to his room.

Sakura groaned "He really is…ARGH"

**~oOo~**

On the plane to Caribbean…

Sakura looked out of the plane's window with dreamy eyes. Just look at the clouds on the sky through the window made she feel so comfortable. The trip to Caribbean even lightened up her mood. The only thing that ruined her happiness was the guy she hated the most sitting next to her on the way to Caribbean. She turned back and glared at Syaoran – who was sleeping peacefully right at that moment. She angrily asked herself why god hated her so much as to make her sit with the bastard every time she had the chance to have a flight by plane. Oh, right. To make things worse, these past few days were terrible to her. Every girl in the university has glared at her and stared at her or even dared to say things that could be considered as mocking and insulting. It was really tiring. Sakura shook her head and sighed in disappointment. She guessed God just didn't like her.

- "Why are you sighing? Are you disappointed?" A voice came from her right. Sakura startled: "How…how do you know?" Syaoran got up and leaned on the back of his chair: "So what I thought was right. You are disappointed because you don't know what to do to get my attention. You are afraid that you won't be able to draw me into your trap right? Don't try to seduce me, it won't work." Sakura blushed: "Hey! Are you crazy? Who wants to seduce you? You're not worth it." He raised a brow: "Not worth it? Do you know how many girls out there would happy to die only to touch me or even see me in person with their own eyes?" She hissed: "Excuse me but I'm not your ordinary girl. Why should I want to get your attention when I don't even want to see your face? I don't really want to work with you but what can I do? It's my job." Syaoran snorted: "Your job? Yeah, whatever." Sakura grinned victoriously: "You loose. Drop your arrogant attitude and fasten your seat belt. It's landing." He glared at her: "It's just what you say, what you're thinking is inside your head. Who knows." Sakura shrugged: "Say all you want. As long as you don't concern me with your stupidity then I'm all happy." She fasten her seat belt and turned her head to the window showed him that she wanted to end the conversation there.

**~oOo~**

As Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the check-out door, there were two bodyguard walking toward them and took the luggage from them.

"Mr Li, Ms Kinomoto, please follow us. We'll take you to your arranged hotel rooms. This way, please."

"Which beach are we coming to, may I ask?" She asked hesitated. One of the bodyguards answered, still not looking back at her: "You don't need to use formal speech with me, miss. It's Saline Beach. It has long sandy stretches that seem to go on continuously dotted with rocky cliffs on both sides that further accentuate the setting. You can have the most wonderful experience when you go snorkeling in the clear water and swim along with the fishes." He finished the short introduction and open the car for them to get in: "This will be your car while you are here. It's a black Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M." Syaoran took a glance at it then simply nodded and got in. He looked at Sakura: "What are you doing? Get in quick." He ordered. Sakura frowned then quickly got in the car: "Stop using commanding tone to me. Anyway, where's the crew?". "You mean the photographers, editors and errand guys?" She nodded: "Yeah. Are they staying in that hotel too?" Syaoran shrugged: "Guess so. Meilin only said when we arrive, two bodyguards will take us to the hotel and everyone will be waited for us there. Nothing more, nothing less." She wondered: "Hope this time it'll be okay. I don't want to have that kind of accident again, okay?" She pressed the phrase hard. Syaoran pretended to be innocent: "What kind of accident are you talking about Miss Kinomoto?" Sakura blushed: "Erm...about...you know...the cover's...uhm..." Seeing Sakura stuttered made he laugh so hard: "You mean those kisses? Forget about it. To me it's just a joke. No need to worry. Do you think I'd interested in someone like you? So stop thinking about it." Her face darkened: "A joke? YOU STUPID BASTARD! Give me back my kiss." As she said, she stood up in the car and hit her head against the ceiling. Sakura hugged her head and glared at Syaoran while he was laughing like mad: "Awww...You're so excited." As soon as he finished his sentence, a punch flew right to her head: "Fuck! Stop that bitch. Do you know who you are hitting? Gosh, it hurts." He glared at her: "Just wait. I'll make your life hell."

…

.

…

**End of chap 5.**

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**A/N: So guys, how was it? Yeah yeah yeah, I know. You just wanna throw a cup at my head for being late for…3 months? I apology but I was too lazy and out of idea a bit^^ so it took me a long time for my return. Hope you guys are satisfy with this chapter.**

**Sincerely**

**Crystal Rose**


	6. Chapter 6: Acquaintance!

**A/N: Hope you guys don't have to wait for too long this time. I made up for the time being by writing it a little longer and release it as soon as I can. No more long-term waiting!**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: **_**yingfa07**_

**Chap 6: Acquaintance.**

Both Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the resort only to see a bunch of noisy people standing in front of the lobby. Syaoran frowned. He didn't like lots of people. They would only disturb him in his job anyway. And… to make it worse…

- "SYAORANNNNNNN!" A slim figure ran toward him with an incredibly fast speed and jumped on him.

Syaoran stepped back a bit leaving Nakuru lost balance and fell on her butt. He growled: "What the hell are you doing here?" Nakuru shamefully stood up and sulked "What are you saying? Aren't you happy to see me?" He smirked "You wish. Anyway, answer me. What the hell are you doing here? I don't wish to see an annoying obstacle in here. Fuck off." Nakuru yelled angrily: "Stop mocking me. You knew it. Meilin sent me here to work with you. Don't you dare say those words to me." Ignored her anger, Syaoran growled again: "That bitch! I'm gonna crush her." With that, he ran off.

Sakura sweat dropped. He really wanted to crush Meilin? God! This family was so complicated. Suddenly, a female voice came: "Hey! That girl over there. Yes, it's you I'm calling for. Who are you? His fan? What are you doing here? Don't you feel shameful for running after him like that, you stupid bitch?" Nakuru raised her voice. Sakura turned back and frowned: "I'm here for work as well, so can't we just get along?" Nakuru glared at her: "Don't think I'd cooperate with shameless bitch. Ya' hear me? Fuck off." Sakura's eyes darkened with her rising anger. She looked furious: "Excuse me, what did you say? Bitch? Take a look at yourself-please?" Nakuru trembled in anger. Never once in her life did anyone dare to mock her, not to mention insulting her well, except for Syaoran, but since he was special, that didn't count: "You…I…Fuck it! Who are you? I swear I'll chop you up!" Sakura sighed in disgust. She turned away. Her actions spoke louder than words: end of discussion.

The disgust in Sakura actions couldn't pass Nakuru's eyes. Her face darkened, her teeth sunk onto her lower lips as she raised her hand up and prepared to slap Sakura…

"Calm down, my lady." A calm voice came then a strong hand grip Nakura wrist and didn't let her go.

As Sakura was waiting for the slap to arrive on her face and closed her eyes to prepare, when she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and gasped:

- Garret?

**~oOo~**

Syaoran furiously pulled out his cell and punched the number of Meilin. A few rang and…

"Moshi mos…" Meilin's cheerful voice didn't have the chance to finish the hello part. An angry voice cut her: "Moshi your ass! What the fuck did you tell me? Why is Nakuru here? With a bunch of noisy people? Call them off." He heard her laugh nervously: "Well…about that…I tried my best but couldn't stop Nakuru. You know, her irresistible charming smile that I love the most. Oh, how wonderful her smile is…" Syaoran cut that off with an even more angry tone that changed into furious: "Are you nuts? Why don't you just fall in love with her already? Now, answer me, what the heck does that suppose to be? You agreed with her arrangement just because of her - god knows what - charming smile? For God's sake, why don't you try to be realistic at least once? Stop dreaming about beautiful things. You're obsessed with those." Meilin's seemed out of her dreamy world: "It's gonna be ok you know. I thought that it can be very interesting. It seems like that Sakura girl is quite my style. She can be good. And, also…-" Her voice suddenly became uncontrollable: "What is more interesting than seeing a triangle romantically involvement? That sounds tempting, don't you think?" Syaoran's anger reached its climax: "Hey! You fucking bitch. Wait a minute, don't you dare hung up on me. Arggggg…You're gonna pay for that when I come back. I swear." He shut off his phone violently and angrily walked back to where the crew was.

There, he saw Nakuru raised her hand up and prepared to slap Sakura. Before he could do anything, a hand stop Nakuru. "Garret?" He heard Sakura's surprise voice.

**~oOo~**

Sakura looked at the fully growth man before her eyes and stuttered: "Garret? What are you doing here? I mean…you're part of Ruby as well?"

Ignored Nakuru's struggle, Garret pushed her aside and warned: "Stay calm, my lady. Do you want the press to capture a picture of you jumping up and down like a child? Now, if you excuse me, I'd rather have a private talk with my…acquaintance." He said. Slowly and clearly. As Nakuru heard about the press part, she stepped back a bit but still glaring at Sakura: "I'll get you one day. Fuck off, bitch." Then she, with her head up, walked pass the gate with her hips swayed gracefully.

Garret sighed and turned back as he saw Syaoran. He gave Sakura a tight smile: "Sorry. I'll keep you company later. Gotta go." Without waiting to get her reply, he turned his attention to Syaoran and politely brought out his hand: "Nice to meet you, Li. I'm Garret McLeroy, Nakuru's manager and this session's photographer. Hope we can cooperate with each other well."

Syaoran took a glance at his hand then, without any words, he walked pass Garret and headed to the resort area.

Garret was surprise for a moment then he laughed out loud: "What a guy. He's way too out of my imagination." He turned back to Sakura and guessed: "I bet you are his other partner right? We've been announced but we didn't expect it'd be you. So how have you been for the past few years? Should we go and have a glass of cocktail together? Some private. That would be the best for those who want memories back." He smiled charmingly and winked at her seductively as he took her hand into his and lead her on. Sakura struggled violently to get out of his grip but it was no use. So she decided to attack the responsible part of him: "Wait a minute Garret. If we go then there won't be anyone to work. And my luggage too" Sakura nervously said. "It's okay. Yours will be delivered to your room. I told the staffs. And today is our day off. Starting tomorrow, it'll be our exhaust times. So for now, let's just relax." He said with his charming smile again and pulled her off before she could say anything more.

**~oOo~**

They went to a bar on the white sand of the beach. Sakura was running one of her hand on the edge of the counter while her other hand was under her chin, taking the weight of her head. Her long auburn hair flowing freely in the wind.

Garret took a sip of his drink and smiled: "It's been a long time since our last meet right? How have you been? Is Touya still working for that famous professor? Yes? He's been an intelligent boy since he was still a child." Sakura frowned at the mention of her brother's name: "What are you up to, Mr. McLeroy? Why are you trying to bring back the past?" Garret's mouth corner turned into a frown: "People lives with memories. What's so wrong with people that know each other to bring up the memories of the pleasant days?" She smirked bitterly: "Memories huh? Not all are pleasant. If people want to live on, they would have to push bad memories aside. In our case, isn't it best to just forget about the past and continue with the present?" She bit her lower lips, disguised the pain in her heart. But it seemed like she didn't do that very well. Garret saw through her: "Please. Forget about the past? Then why are you still blaming me for everything?" I didn't mean to hurt you. You gotta believe me." She looked deep into his eyes then shook her head: "I didn't blame anyone for anything. Stop accusing me." She sighed frustrated: "I can see that this is getting us nowhere. It wasn't very pleasant from the beginning. I'll head back now. If you excuse me, I'll take my leave." She dismissed herself and turned away from him when he captured her wrist. His eye looked directly into her crystal-clear sorrowful emerald eyes: "Please. Believe me." Sakura crawled her hand into fists. She looked down: "After all what I've heard and gone through, how can you still asking for my trust?" She turned on her heels and quickly walked away.

Behind her, Garret angrily punched the counter hard. He swore and put his head into his hands.

**~oOo~**

Next morning…

Syaoran straightened his shirt as he walked out of his room. The night before was a sleepless night for him. All the noise that Nakuru made from the outside nearly drove him crazy. _'They should have taken her to madness centre than leaving her here to make everyone go mad.' _

He took his sunglass with him and shut the door loudly.

"Syaoran. Let's start the day together. Shall we go have breakfast with others?" Nakuru's cheerful voice came from behind his back. Syaoran growled in despair and kept walking without turning back. He bet that it's Meilin who made their rooms next to each other.

"Hey! Syaoran. Don't you dare ignore me." Nakuru ran after him, called him loudly. At that time, he suddenly saw Sakura, standing next to the elevator, pressing the down button. Syaoran ran his slender fingers through his hair then groaned and walked straight to her. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her into the elevator with him in front of Nakuru's angry and hatred eyes.

"What the? Hey! Syaoran, wait for me!" She ran after him but the elevator door has closed cruelly in front of her.

**~oOo~**

In the elevator…

Sakura struggled to get out of Syaoran's iron-hand: "What are you doing? Let me go!" He glared at her: "Keep your mouth shut. Don't get me wrong. I just wanna get rid of that burden, nothing more. Don't think I'd actually like to go with you." She frowned and pushed his hand out of her arm: "You're making me in trouble, you know that? Keep doing this and Nakuru would kill me one day. If that happens, can you give me back my life?" She touch the part that was grabbed by Syaoran earlier and ran her fingers up and down to sooth the pain. His grip printed five finger of his hand on her forearm made her arm reddened.

Syaoran took a glance at her arm: "You seriously think she can touch you? Ignore her. Think of her as a rock or stone or whatever you want her to be. She's not that powerful." Sakura hissed: "As if. Even if she's not powerful, it's already enough for her to beat me up. Anyway, I just hope that this time it'll be ok. No more accident like the last time." She said, her cheek flush as the memories of last session came. She took a glance at Syaoran's face by the corner of her eyes. Syaoran's reactions seemed just like her as well. So this time she could be sure things like that weren't gonna happen again.

**~oOo~**

After having a hearty breakfast, the crew went to part of the beach that they've hired to become their private beach-background. The photo session would be taken there as Syaoran and Nakuru's crazy fans couldn't come and interrupt.

There, the three of them were being applied make up and wore custom. Syaoran was wearing a black pant that reached to his knees and a sleeveless shirt which was unbutton to his abdomen, revealed his rock-hard muscle while Nakuru was wearing a strapless red shirt with black super short shorts (A/N: Believe me, I felt weird when writing this ^_^) and a pair of red sandal. Simple but active.

Nakuru stared at Syaoran and smiled sweetly: "Charming as always, my little wolf." Syaoran frowned at his nickname. He gritted his teeth: "Sorry but I'm no little wolf and yet, I'm not anyone possession. Stop thinking that I belong to you." Nakuru hissed: "Yeah, right. I bet you lost your heart to that auburn hair bitch already and yet, you dared to say you are not anyone possession. Just acknowledge it." She sulked and turned her head away. She hated that girl. Since when did she become so close to her Syaoran like that? She swore that if she ever see Sakura acted friendly with Syaoran in front of her, she would chop that bitch up. Suddenly, she felt a piercing pain in her forearm as she was grabbed and pulled back by Syaoran's iron hand. He said furiously, his eyes sparked with anger: "You better shut you mouth up before I get mad. What the fuck do you know? For you to dare saying things like that to me is out of my imagination. Be careful, there's no second time. Dare to do that again then you, your career, your future, all will be over. Remember that." He glared at a trembling, scared Nakuru once last time and turned away. At that time, he met a descended goddess.

There, stood Sakura in a pure white dress that reach her mid-thigh and a pair of sparkled white sandal. Her auburn hair flew freely in the wind, her crystal-clear emerald eyes looked direct into his eyes like she could see through his soul.

Syaoran nearly stuttered in front of her beauty. He closed his eyes in a second then opened again. Sakura was still there, as beautiful as ever. He shook his head in disbelief. What has he just do? Standing there, frozen with her beauty? Something might have gotten into his mind.

"What are you staring at? And then shake your head? What kind of attitude is that?" She raised her brow. Syaoran quickly turned his head away and said with a growled: "Amateur is still amateur. No matter how hard you try, you're no match for me." Sakura's flushed with anger but since she's used to his annoying manner, she just shrugged: "Whatever. You lost me once but won't acknowledge it. You should feel ashamed of yourself ya' know that?" He glared at her: "Watch you mouth. Who said anything about me losing you. What a joke. Want me to acknowledge you? Then reach to the top of the career ladder. When that time comes, I'll consider about it." He smirked and walked back to the preparing crew.

Sakura hissed. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Right now, Syaoran wasn't the thing she had to worry about. It's about Garret. How long would she have to endure him? She's afraid she couldn't take it and might fall before the show ended. She afraid so…

Consider to the dark past of her life…

**A/N: So how was it? Do you like my new chapter? I think a lot of readers would wonder about what kind of relationship did Garret have with Sakura and I'll reveal it in just a few more chapter.**

**Please let me know your opinion by R&R!**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	7. Chapter 7: Rumors

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: yingfa07**

**Happy Reading!**

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**Chap 7: Rumors.**

Sakura walked to the bar counter exhausted after the photo session. After thinking a while, she realized working with Syaoran was much more comfortable than with Nakuru. She was fine with him and it seemed like he really was focusing into his job so there was no problem with him. The only obstacle she stumbled on was Nakuru's attitude. Seemed like to her, Sakura was still the stupid bitch that dared to bar her on her way to Syaoran's heart.

Sakura sighed in despair. She really needed a friend. Without Tomoyo or Eriol here, this place was uncomfortable, especially when there was someone as annoying as Nakuru. She sat on a bar stool, ordered a cocktail then squeezed her temple as she remembered what happened.

_Flashback._  
_Garret's stare whirled into Sakura's eyes as she turned her head away to dodge it. She heard his voice loud and clear, asked them to get closer and be as natural as they could. But then, Sakura was forced to push him out of her head to give up one place for Nakuru. How couldn't she do it when in front of her very eyes, Nakuru was doing everything she could to get Syaoran's attention as well as to kick her aside. She simply just didn't want Sakura to get near her prey._

_Sakura frowned with the ridiculous play Nakuru was acting in. How the hell could she do her job and get back to her quiet, peaceful place if Nakuru kept getting in the way? Before she could think of a way to get through with that, voice of the steering committee came as they ordered the models to quickly get ready. Sakura sighed and unwillingly walked to Syaoran and Nakuru, knowing she couldn't get away with her this time. As she guessed, Nakuru's sharp tongue tone came: "What are you doing? Standing there with your clumsiness? Hurry up and get into your place before I get mad because of your slow gait. You're pissing me off." She frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest, pretended like she was waiting for Sakura impatiently._

_Sakura restrained her anger and walked toward Syaoran and Nakuru. But things really got messed up when they were ready to pose. Sakura was leaning her back against Syaoran's right arm while Nakuru was clinging on the other. But just when Garret was ready to take the photo, Nakuru suddenly used her hand that was hiding behind Syaoran's back to push Sakura, making her fell on her face. She smirked in victory: "Oh God, are you ok Sakura? Look at you, how clumsy." She said with effective manners that even the most stupid person could easily realize. Before Nakuru could be satisfied with her base action she's knocked out by Syaoran's attitude. He whispered dangerously: "Shut the hell up. Next time when you decided to do dirty things, you should watch out for audiences." He glared at her making her shut up right away as he bent down on one knee and checked if Sakura was okay or not. After done with checking, he pulled her up: "C'mon, stand up. Glad that you weren't hurt badly or somebody would have to take responsibility." He said as he glanced at Nakuru from the corner of his eyes. She startled and bit her lower lip as she quickly turned away to dodge the piercing stare of Syaoran: "Whatever, I don't care. Hurry up, we're waiting for you." She blushed because embarrassed._

_Syaoran glared at her one last time and turned back to look at Sakura: "Why are you staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" He raised his brow at her stare as she replied with a suspicious look on the face: "Did I have an illusion? You, the great Li Syaoran, helped me? Hah, this must be a joke." He shrugged: "You got me wrong, again. I did that because I want to make Nakuru know that I'll never be on her side. That's all." Sakura said in a mocking tone: "No wonder the playboy was good with a woman like me. Thanks for your useless help." She frowned and bent down to flick off dust on her dress. Suddenly, she was pulled back by a strong arm and then, the next thing she knew was Syaoran's arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer and..._

- Hey! What are you thinking? Get into your own world all of a sudden. - A male voice cut through her flashback as Sakura startled and blushed because of what the past brought her. She raised her head up just to be disappointed by the voice's owner: "Garret, what are you doing here? Leave me alone, please." Garret smiled and raised his hands up in defense: "I come here just to announce that tonight, our crew will join a welcome party that was prepared by Syaoran and Nakuru's fans. With bodyguards of course, just in case some fans get too excited. So head back to the hotel early and prepare for your outstanding present tonight. That's all." Before Sakura could react, he grabbed her hand and kissed it: "I'll be waiting for your arrival." Then he quickly walked away.

Sakura blushed and touched the place was kissed by Garret as she realized she hasn't forgotten the feeling of his touch and much more... Again, her flashback was cut by a male voice:

- Dreaming again? Girls are so annoying. If you don't hurry up, everyone would just go without you, you know? - Syaoran patted her head as she turned back and violently pushed his hand off: "Stop patting me like I'm your pet, ok? I know how hurry will I have to be, you don't have to worry about that. If you're waiting to meet your lovely Nakuru then you can go right now you know?" She angrily jumped off the bar stool and got out of the palms' leaves roof as she quickly curled up and shivered because of the cold rain ran on her skin. "Brrr, it's cold. Why is it raining right now? The weather is so irregular!" She complained. Syaoran laughed as he brought up his hand for her to see what he was bringing with him all this time: "I know it's raining and you got no umbrella so I bring you one. I don't want my partner to get sick and delays our works." He explained as he handed her a green umbrella and continued: "And since I can borrow only one from the hotel, I wouldn't mind if we have to go together." Sakura stick out her tongue and turned her head away as she looked out onto the sky and quickly regret what she's just done. The sky was darkened by every seconds passed by and the rain started becoming heavier and heavier but since she's said it, there was no way she'd need his help. Sakura looked at the sky one last time and bravery walked out of the bar as the rain poured on her head and body violently, leaving water trailed across her beautiful face. But just after a few steps of her, she was no longer felt the rain as if it'd stopped all of a sudden.

- Look at you! Just like a soaked rat. You should have let me help you from the start. - Syaoran smirked with victory, his hand carried an umbrella over the head for her and continued: "You should be thankful because I've-" Didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, the umbrella suddenly broke its holder and the part that people use to prevent rain from stomping on their head fell down onto the ground mysteriously. They both widened their eyes at it.

- How the heck can it fall apart? - Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, frowned in confusing. Sakura brought her hand up to wipe away the rain and said: "If I was it, having an owner like you then I'd rather brake down myself." She turned away as Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her back: "Hey, at least I helped you not to be soaked in rain." She looked at his hand clinging onto her arm as she smiled devilishly and brought up both of her hands as she rested them on his chest: "Yeah, here's your help. For one second." She finished it as she used all her power to push him and the next thing he knew was he lost his balance and fell on his butt. She looked down at him with a victorious smile and quickly ran back to the hotel to avoid the sudden rain as well as Syaoran's terrific anger.

**~oOo~**  
Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as she looked at the messed up suitcase and sighed. She couldn't find anything to wear to come to the party. When she was wondering what to wear that night, a call came. Sakura picked up to see who was calling her to find out that it was Tomoyo.

- Hi Sakura! How was your day? Was it good? - Tomoyo asked in a cheerful voice.

- Not really! I mean, everything here is great but I didn't go very well with work. - She sighed in despair and continued: I got the feeling that Nakuru's dislike feeling for me turned into hatred actually. She's tried every ways to embarrassed me or show me that she has no intention of letting Syaoran get anywhere near me. It was creepy, really, to face such a person like her. I don't understand why she has to be jealous like that when I don't even have anything for him. - She complained, tried not to be critical.

- That's Nakuru for you. I've worked with her for years and I perfectly know her annoying personalities. I know you just want to be in peace but you will have to give her a piece of your mind someday, she really got me irritated long ago. Anyway, I called to ask you about the party you're going to attend. Do you have anything to wear? - Sakura sweat dropped. She looked at the locked suitcase what was delivered to her room that morning and gulped. She could already guessed what was inside who sent it to her.  
- N…no? - She said unwillingly. Just as she thought, Tomoyo's super cheerful and excited voice banged her eared:

- Hah, I knew it! I sent you a useful thing. Open the suitcase, I think you've already guessed what is inside. - Sakura gulped again and walked toward the suitcase slowly and carefully as if she could be bitten by it if she wasn't careful enough. She tried to open the suitcase when she suddenly remember that she didn't have the key or something nearly like that.

- Tomoyo, the key please? - She asked impatiently.

- It uses pass code.

- Then, pass code please?

- _1307_. - Sakura asked while pressing the numbers:

- Why 1307? - But Tomoyo just laughed and said playfully: "You'll know in a near future." Sakura didn't have the time to ask any more questions as the suitcase opened to reveal a store of many beautiful clothes and accessories.

- Wow... - She said in disbelief.

- I know. It's amazing. Anyway, I'll be going out with Eriol now. Have fun choosing your outfit! Bye! - With a click, she hung up.

Sakura froze at the amount of clothes in front of her eyes as she squeezed her forehead: "She's over-reacted again and the result was I ended up hugging all this to sleep. Terrific! Now, what should I pick out?

**~oOo~**  
The mansion of an old family near the beach was filled of paparazzi because of the place was crowded with people from wealthy families, wearing all expensive clothes and chatting with each other with glasses of wine in their hands. But the corner of the room was the place where gathered most of them. It was easy to understand since Syaoran was there, with Nakuru of course.

Nakuru was - as usual - stick with Syaoran like his shadow, used all of her time to go after him. She laughed with their fans, posed with the paparazzi and didn't deny when some of them asked if they were couple or not. Of course our Syaoran didn't like it at all but who cares? He didn't care about how they think about them as long as he knew it wasn't like that. Suddenly, all of their attention turned to the front door as whisperings were heard from all over the room.

Sakura walked in, elegant and graceful in a beautiful tight pink strapless gown which fell freely onto the ground around her with a big, V-style necklace that made she look stunning than ever.

"She is the other model." Someone whispered.

"She's cute. No wonder why she was allowed to work with Syaoran. I mean, maybe she suit him than Nakuru." Others answered.

"Are you crazy? Do you serious think that chick can replace Nakuru? She's the best, no one can over-take her. I mean, NO ONE!" A fan girl said, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura took a glance at them by the corner of her eyes and sighed lightly. She knew from the beginning this was definitely gonna be a stupid idea. She looked around even though she knew that there was no one she could befriend with. She didn't even know why had she agreed to participate in the first place when she didn't belong to this place, with paparazzi and stuffs. A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist from behind as she turned back to see Garret's stupid smirk: "Brilliant! I know that you'd shine tonight, my lady." He brought her hand up and kiss it. Sakura frowned but didn't take her hand back. It was simply just politeness. She didn't want to humiliate him right in front of the crowd. He took a glass of wine on one of the waiter' trays and offered it to her: "For your stunning present tonight! How about that? Oh c'mon, just this night, please act like you've always before." He said with a pleading tone. Sakura pushed the glass away: "There are paparazzi everywhere, do you want you to be on the front page?".

"Not really, but it's okay since I'm just a normal manager, I'm not a star." He shrugged and took a sip of the red wine inside the glass: "Just tonight. Forget about the past just tonight and I'll leave you alone after this night, this moment, whatever you want to call it." His eyes looked deep into her eyes. Sakura gulped. She knew that she's lost, just his tender tone was enough to make her heart wavered.

She tried to fight back the familiar feeling growing bigger and bigger inside her to push him away: "I just can't. I'm sorry." Garret stared at the girl in front of him angrily. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sakura roughly by the arm and pulled her out to the garden at the back, where they could be alone.

The garden was large and quiet, compared to the effervescent atmosphere at the other side of the mansion. Garret pulled Sakura to the corner of the garden and pushed her against the wall while his body cover her: "Say, Sakura. What do I have to do to make you believe me? I tried everything and in the end, I can't even have a single trust from you. I want you to believe me, or at least believe what your heart is yelling inside you." He punched the wall behind her roughly as she could hear the sound of shattered brick. Garret breathed heavily and stepped back: "I'm sorry, Sak. I didn't mean to make you scared or hurt you." Sakura looked at him, trembling. She knew he expected her to be weak and fall for him again but she just couldn't. Something prevented her from doing so: "Garret, I told you. I don't have any feeling for you anymore. Don't push me." She said in a low voice, tried not to let him know about the wave inside her. Garret frowned: "I can't take no as an answer. You know that no matter what you're the one and only that I love. Stop being so stubborn, it won't get you anywhere".

"Garret, I...-" Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of strong hands pushed her back to the wall she was leaning and then Garret's lips pressed on her. She could feel all of those old feelings get back to her. The passionate he gave her as well as the hotness and wetness his kiss always had. In one moment, Sakura's body melted in his pair of warm hands and she started to give in as her hands rested on his back and his head, pulled him in. Her legs felt numb as she slowly slide down, still leaning against the wall, feeling his tongue played with her face.  
Wait a minute. Stop, Sakura. It's Garret!

Sakura opened her eyes widely to see Garret nearly stripped off her dress. She pushed him back violently as she pulled the zipper up and looked at him watchfully: "Garret... I can't. Sorry but I'm taking my leave." She stood up, her legs flagging, she could hardly walk but somehow, she'd managed to rise to her full height without falling back down. She started to walk pass him when his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arm: "I can't let you go. I lost you once, not now." He pushed her back to the wall, his two hands put next to her head, he brought his face close to her, tried to kiss her but Sakura used all of her strength to avoid him. Garret grabbed both her hands, used his body to press her against the wall. Just when Sakura thought he would really manage to kiss her, Garret was pulled back violently and received a punch in the face as he was thrown onto the ground like a rag.  
- I didn't think my partner's manager can be this much of a jerk. Forcing somebody to kiss you even though she doesn't want. What kind of man are you? - A deep, low voice was heard. Sakura startled. She knew exactly who was it owner.

Syaoran bent down and pulled Sakura up. He kept her standing with his arm around her waist: "What did you think to get out here alone with this guy? If I didn't pass by then what would happen to you? Use your head to think once." Sakura - for the first time - looked down, said in a small voice that Syaoran must tried very hard to be able to hear: "I know. Thank you." He ran his fingers through his messy hair then sighed and grabbed her wrist: "C'mon, go back to the hotel. I'll call you a taxi." He took one last glance at Garret, who was still lying on the ground, hugging his bleeding nose: "I bet you'd rather stay in the hotel alone the whole night than stay here with this freaking jerk."

**~oOo~**  
The next day...

Everybody in the crew was having a horrible morning for drinking too much the night before. They felt like their heads were up in the sky or anywhere but the place they were standing.

Nakuru wasn't an exception. Her body was aching like hell and her head was spinning around. She reached for the orange juice bottle and poured it into her glass carelessly as her tired eyes looked for the morning news on TV. Seeing there was nothing interesting enough to catch her attention, she turned back to put the bottle down and brought the glass up to her lips...

**CELEBRITIES NEWS**

_**Yesterday, Friday, July ... 2010, Ms. Gwenda Hamilton had threw a party at her own mansion near the Caribbean beach. Many guests were invited but mostly was celebrities, including models from Ruby Corporation - who are in Caribbean for another boom of the fashion industry.**_

- They are talking about the party last night. - Some people in the crew told each other. Nakuru looked at the TV curiously. She wanted to know what she looked like in the party. She took a sip of the liquid...

**_But what is worth mentioning here is the rumors about Ruby's famous couple seemed a bit wrong. Yesterday, one of our lucky reporter had captured a picture of Li Syaoran - the next heir of Ruby Corporation - got out of control and beat Garret, Nakuru's personal manager, because of having rude behaviors towards a girl. We believe this girl is Sakura Kinomoto, the newest model of Ruby, not Nakuru Akizuki, who was thought to be Syaoran's lover..._**

Nakuru spilled the orange juice all over table and her clothes as she looked at the news with disbelief: "What the fuck is this? What the fuck are they saying? Sakura? They must be wrong." She stood up angrily, glared at the TV with hatred.

**_Right now, there was no confirmation from Mister Li, but we have the right to question. Is this Sakura girl the one that drove Syaoran's attention away from Nakuru? Is she the reason why he has never confirmed the relationship between him and Nakuru? Will Sakura surpass everybody else and be Syaoran's official girlfriend? The answers are unknown but there were rumors about they sharing an apartment together from about a month ago. This information only is enough for us to question about these two relationship. Maybe Syaoran has finally found the right girl._**

**_Now we're back with the news of terrorists attacking..._**

Nakuru trembled in anger as she reach for the nearest stuff and threw it right at the TV's screen, making it broke into pieces with a loud noise. Everybody else looked at her with pity eyes. They knew to her, this was a big shock.

While everyone was silent and the atmosphere was reaching it's climax, Syaoran came as a liberation.

- What's up? Why is everybody so tense? God! Look at the TV! What happened? - Syaoran looked from one face to another. All of their eyes only led him to one person.

Nakuru.

Syaoran walked up to Nakuru, who was still furious: "Hey, what the heck did you do? Are you planning to break this hotel apart?" Nakuru looked at the guy in front of her, her eyes burned with tears: "Shut the fuck up! Don't pretend like you know nothing about this. What did you do to make them mistaken that bitch your girlfriend? You beat Garret just because he was trying to approach her? Are you still planning to tell me that you have no interest in her at all?" He looked at her with wide eyes: "What are you saying? How did you know I hit Garret? Did he tell you?" Nakuru shouted uncontrollably: "Fucking no! Have you seen the morning news? I bet in a minute, the whole world would know about it." Syaoran was really confused until somebody called him and tossed him the morning newspaper. On the front page was the black and white image of him hugging Sakura close to him while Garret was lying on the ground, hugging his own nose.

He looked at the title and swore:

"Shit! I'm doom."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**A/N: Seem like this time Sakura's really pissed Nakuru off. How will Syaoran react against the news? And what does he mean by He's doom? All would be revealed in the next chapter^^!**

**Please let me know your opinions by R&R!Thanks.**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose.  
**


End file.
